Welsh (Misson)
Welsh '''is a misson given to Alex Bellic. It introduces Welsh, a friend from Liberty City. Description Alex, Logan, and Welsh meet up at a Bean Machine to talk about business. Welsh gets shot by a sniper, and Alex and Logan escape. Misson Objectives In order to complete the misson the player must: *Meet Welsh and Logan at the Bean Machine cafe *Escape the police *Drive to Logan's hotel Gold Medal Objectives *Just Like Welsh - Escape the police under 1:00 *Fighter - Shoot back at the sniper Overview The misson starts out in a sunny day in Los Santos. Alex drives to the Bean Machine cafe in East Los Santos and meets up with Logan and Welsh. Welsh talks about to Los Santos, and talks about dealing drugs in Los Santos. Alex, and Logan agree with the idea and Welsh gets a phone call. He answers the phone call, and he tells Alex and Logan that he needs to go somewhere in Blaine County. Logan, shakes Welsh's hand and he stands up and walks away. While walking, Welsh turns around to tell Alex something. He begins his sentence but then a sudden shot is heard. Welsh gets shot in the stomach and falls down. The shooter keeps on shooting at Alex, and Logan. They both run to Welsh, and kneel down. Welsh tells Alex and Logan to run before they get killed. Welsh then dies from the wound. Alex, begins running and Logan tries to stay with Welsh. Alex then pulls Logan and they both run to Alex's car. They escape the police, and go to Logan's hotel. Logan invites Alex into his hotel room, and they both try to figure out what had happened. Alex then excuses himself, and gets out of the hotel. Dialouge '''Scene 1 ('''Alex is seen drinking, and gets a phone call.) Alex - Yeah? Logan - Alex, I need you to come to the cafe. Alex - For what? Logan - I got a surprise. Alex - What? Welsh - Hey buddy, it's me! Alex - Oh shit! Welsh, how you been?! Welsh - Come down here, then I will tell you. Alex - Alright, cool. I'm heading there. '''Objective: Meet Welsh and Logan at the Bean Machine cafe (Flashbacks of conversations are then heard.) Welsh - (Flashback) Hey, Alex. I want you to join the Families. Logan - (Flashback) I can't believe we're in! Welsh - (Flashback) Well, as the Broker Families leader, I suggest we all start dealing drugs in Los Santos. Alex - (Flashback) Los Santos? Let's stay here. Welsh - (Flashback) You guys are like my brothers. Alex - (Flashback) Yeah? Scene 2 Alex - Hey! Welsh - There he is! (Stands and embraces Alex) Logan - What's up Alex? Alex - Nothing much, the usual. You know. Logan - Yeah. Welsh - Sit down bud, I've missed you man. Alex - Me too. Logan - We should all go to Bahamas Mamas after this. Welsh - Fuck yeah! I wanna taste that Los Santos pussy. You get me guys? Logan - (Laughs) Yeah man. Alex - (Laughs) So why'd you come here? Welsh - You guys, and it's about the gang. Logan - What about it? Welsh - Well, we need to start dealing in LS. I'm thinking of moving here. Logan - We already got guys here? Why more? Welsh - We need to expand our gang man. It's the only way we'll surivive in this god for saken world. Alex - Okay, so where do we start? Logan - Yeah? Welsh - I will make a call. Alex - What neighborhood? Welsh - We'll see. Alex - Alright. Welsh - So the both of you are in? Alex - Go for it man. I'm in. Logan - Same here. Welsh - Alright! Let's get started! (Logan, Alex, and Welsh hug.) Welsh - (Phone rings) Oh, hold on. Caller - Welsh? Welsh - Yeah? Who's this? Caller - We need you to come to Blaine County, now. Welsh - Oh, alright. Caller - Hurry. (Call ends.) Welsh - Oh, hey. I gotta go. Logan - Yeah? Man, I was hoping we can go to the club. Welsh - There's always another time. (Laughs) Logan - Alright, bye Welsh. Alex - See ya. Welsh - Alright, meet me at my pad tonight. Got it? Bye! (Alex and Logan turn around.) Logan - What a guy, you know? Alex - Yeah, I know. Welsh - Oh, I forgot to tell you. I need the both of yo- (Welsh gets shot.) Logan - WELSH! (Runs to Welsh) Alex - Oh fuck! (Logan and Alex go to Welsh.) Logan - Welsh! You're gonna be okay! Welsh - Oh.. (Groans) Logan - WELSH! STAY WITH ME! Welsh - Alex, come here.. Alex - Yeah?! Welsh - FIB... there... after... you... Alex - FIB? (Sniper starts shooting again.) Logan - Oh shit! Welsh - Run! Alex - Oh fuck! (Stands up) Let's go! Logan - Welsh! Stay with me! Welsh - Run... run. Logan - WELSH! WELSH! (Alex grabs Logan, and they both start running. Both looking back at Welsh as they run.) Objective: Escape the police Logan - Oh fuck, we got cops. Let's go before we get shot or arrested! Alex - Okay, let's go to my car. (Both run to Alex's car.) Objective: Drive to Logan's hotel Logan - Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Alex - Logan, calm down man! Logan - Welsh, he's supposed to be with us right now! Alex - Logan! He didn't see it coming. None of us did. Logan - Oh man! (Begins crying) Alex - Logan, keep a hold of yourself! Logan - I can't man! Welsh is.. Alex - We didn't know! Logan - Let's just go... (Turns on West Coast Classics) Scene 3 Logan - What did he tell you back there? Alex - He told me something about, the FIB. Logan - You sure? FIB? Alex - Yeah, aren't they that building in Los Santos? Logan - Yeah, what the fuck man. Logan - Fuck! Who did that?! Who shot him! Alex - I don't know. Logan - Fuck. Alex - Hey, I know this guy, you know Lester? Logan - Who is that? Alex - Some guy, he knows his way around the computer. He can track down this guy. Lemme give him a call, okay? Logan - Okay. Alex - And Logan, chill the fuck out man. Logan - Alright man. Stay safe out there. Alex - You too. (Walks out of hotel room.) Call after misson Dialing... Lester Connected Lester - What can I do for you this time? Alex - It's m- Lester - Welsh? The gangbanger in Liberty City. I know what happened. Alex - How? Lester - It showed up all on the LSPD monitor. So what do you want? Alex - He's my friend... I want to know... who shot him. Lester - Alright, meet me up at my place and bring Logan too. Alex - Okay. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "A known Liberty City resident, Welsh was killed by an unknown sniper in East Los Santos, at a Bean Machine Cafe. Welsh, was a gangster in Dukes, Liberty City, and was known to have a lenghty criminal record. The LSPD, has not released anymore information on Welsh. Witness reports suggest that there were two others with Welsh at the cafe. This is still unconfirmed. The sniper hasn't been identified, and there aren't any suspects. This is why Liberty City citizens shouldn't visit Los Santos." Liberty Tree Newspaper "Welsh, a Liberty City citizen was killed in Los Santos. LSPD, had said the wound on Welsh was from a sniper. There aren't any suspects at the moment, but reports suggest that there were others with Welsh. I, don't really know why people from here are going for that god forsaken city, they call Los Santos. LS citizens, take my advice, don't go to Los Santos." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "A shoot out in Los Santos. A citizen from Dukes, Welsh was killed during a shootout with a sniper. The shooter is still unknown, and LSPD are currently trying to look for leads on the crime. Citizens report that there were others there to, shooting back at the sniper. It is still unknown if these statements are true." Lifeinvader Posts Lester Crest - "We'll find the guy who did this." Logan - "Let's go for drinks? Call me." Bleeter Posts @felixwarlock - "What the fuck! Some dude got shot at the Bean Machine! I know where I'm not buying my coffee!" @ralphyscalpy - "As I was going to get some coffee, I see some guy get shot. What the fuck has Los Santos become!???" Deaths *Welsh - Killed by Merryweather agent Trivia *The misson takes place at a Bean Machine cafe, referring to GTA IV where the cafe was introduced. *You can shoot at the sniper, but never kill him. If you attempt too, the police will arrest you or the sniper will kill you. Category:Missions in GTA V